Just Us
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: *Ini adalah side story dari Fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya : Our M Scene. *Rated-nya sama-sama M, dan sama-sama geje. Kkkk
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Rated M (Love, Romance. **NC**. **MyungJong** Shipper/ **BlackLemon** ~ )

(Disclaimer: themselves)

*Ini adalah side story dari Fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya : Our M Scene.

*Rated-nya sama-sama M, dan sama-sama geje. Kkkk~

.

Just Us

(Side Story of Our M Scene)

.

Sepasang manik hitam di mata elang Myungsoo menatapi Sungjong dengan kalem. Kedua lengannya terlipat rapi di atas meja. Separuh wajah Myungsoo ia benamkan dalam lipatan tangannya, membuat senyum nakalnya tersembunyi.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di karpet. Di depan meja rendah yang Sungjong gunakan untuk belajar.

Setengah jam lalu Sungjong datang ke apartemennya untuk minta diajarkan Bahasa Jepang.

Kekasihnya itu masih kelas 3 SMA, sementara dirinya sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester 2.

Myungsoo boleh sombong pada kemampuan Bahasa Jepang yang ia miliki. Sebab ia benar-benar jago. Tetapi mana boleh dirinya sombong pada kekasihnya sendiri? Makanya ia bersedia mengajari Sungjong. Lagipula, ia akan meminta 'imbalan' dari _les privat_ kali ini.

.

Sungjong mulai menggaruk tengkuknya sekali lagi. Haissshh! Benar-benar sulit! Kenapa Bahasa Jepang benar-benar berbeda dengan Bahasa Korea?! Sungjong jadi tak habis pikir.

Beberapa suku kata memang mirip, tapi yang beda jauh lebih banyak.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sungjong.

"Mm?" Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa ini salah?" Sungjong menunjuk sebaris kalimat dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Myungsoo membacanya sejenak, lalu terkekeh. Ia meraih pensil di tangan Sungjong dan mulai melingkari sebuah kata di belakang kalimat yang Sungjong tunjukkan.

"Karena kau menulis _Arimasu._ " Myungsoo tersenyum "…yang benar adalah _Imasu._ Kau lupa yang pernah kuajarkan?"

"Oohh~" Mulut Sungjong membulat. "Ehehe, aku lupa. Arimasu untuk benda mati dan Imasu untuk sebaliknya."

Myungsoo mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan kembali buku itu kepada Sungjong.

"Guruku menyebalkan hyung." Sungjong merengut imut. "Kami diberi tugas, kalau salah langsung dikurangi nilai. Tidak dijelaskan mana yang salah, atau mana yang harus diperbaiki. Aku 'kan jadi bingung!"

Myungsoo tertawa sebentar. "Itu artinya kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran dengan benar. Catat dan ingat baik-baik."

Sungjong menggembungkan pipi sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

Ya ampun. Semakin gemas Myungsoo pada dirinya.

"Hei?" Bisik Myungsoo.

Dan Sungjong menoleh.

"Menginap ya?" Pinta Myungsoo dengan tampang memohon yang berlebihan.

Sungjong menggeleng cepat.

Myungsoo seketika merengut. Ia bergeser, lebih mendekat ke samping Sungjong. Membuat Sungjong reflek menjauhkan bahunya.

"Ne~ Sungjongie, kenapa tidak mau? Aku ingin tidur denganmu…"

DEG!

Jantung Sungjong berdegub mendengarnya. "H..hyung, lanjutkan ya? Aku belum paham yang ini. Besok yang ini dikumpulkan. Aku malas berangkat pagi cuma buat nyontek."

Tetapi Myungsoo malah merespon ucapan Sungjong dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungjong dengan gerakan sedikit seduktif. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada bagian samping kekasihnya.

"Ne~ dengarkan aku…" Myungsoo mengintip wajah Sungjong yang mulai menampakkan raut salah tingkah.

"Hyung dengarkan aku juga!" Sungjong menolehkan wajahnya. Dan, _oops!_ Langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan seorang Kim Myungsoo dengan senyuman khasnya.

Blush!

Sungjong langsung berpaling.

"Besok!" Ucap Sungjong asal. "Besok aku menginap di sini. Sekarang tolong fokus pada…"

Kim Myungsoo benar-benar mengabaikan ucapan Sungjong, ia malah dengan perlahan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya menyapu leher Sungjong. Membuat Sungjong tercekat. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Lehernya sensitif. Bisa-bisa ia mendesah tanpa ia sadari.

Myungsoo kembali bergerak cepat. Memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sungjong. Jaketnya bergemeresak karena gerakannya yang buru-buru. Sungjong tanpa sadar melepas kertas dan pensil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat-erat, dan bergerak mundur, untuk memberikan ruang pada Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba mendesaknya.

Lelaki itu memegang kedua sisi pinggang Sungjong dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke arah wajah Sungjong.

"Hyung, aku sedang belajar." Sungjong menunduk.

"Apa kau bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuanku?" Goda Myungsoo.

Sungjong cemberut.

Membuat Myungsoo mendengus tersenyum pada reaksi itu. Di sisi lain, Sungjong merasakan terpaan nafas Myungsoo yang dingin pada wajahnya. Membuat dadanya mulai bergemuruh.

Terlalu dekat. Jarak sedekat ini biasanya cuma terjadi saat mereka melakukan 'itu'.

Blush!

Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungjong?

"Hei?" Bisik Myungsoo lagi, setelah mendapati kekasihnya diam saja.

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya. Asal beri aku ciuman lebih dulu."

Sungjong mengerjap terkejut. Namun saat berikutnya mata bulat itu berganti menatap belahan bibir Myungsoo. Menimbulkan senyuman nakal dari si pemilik bibir.

Sungjong jarang mencium Myungsoo, yang ada Myungsoo yang menciumnya lebih dulu, lalu ia akan membalasnya.

Ia malu. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa 'kan? Demi tugasnya!

Sungjong diam-diam menelan ludah, sebelum mulai menggerakkan rahangnya mendekat ke wajah di depannya.

Lalu, _cup!_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat singkat. Tepat di… pipi Myungsoo (-_-?)

Myungsoo segera menoleh pada Sungjong yang baru saja berbelok(?) dari bibirnya dan malah mengecup pipinya.

"Poppo di bibirku chagiii~" Rajuk Myungsoo.

Sungjong menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Pasalnya ia habis mencium pipi Myungsoo, tapi sekarang Myungsoo malah memintanya mencium bibirnya. Haisshh! Bukankah harusnya Myungsoo yang memulai lebih dulu adegan semacam ini? kenapa sekarang malah meminta Sungjong? Mana Sungjong masih ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan!

"Hyung poppo saja bibir hyung sendiri! Aku 'kan ada tugas! Ayolah! Selesaikan tugasku dulu~?"

Sekarang Sungjong yang mulai merajuk.

Senyuman Myungsoo berubah menjadi tawa saat melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Sangat manis.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungjong. Menimbulkan ekspresi kaget sekali lagi dari pemilik pinggang kurus itu. "Kemari… Aku saja."

Sungjong tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertindak, sebab Myungsoo sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir bawah miliknya. Tangan Myungsoo berpindah cepat dari pinggangnya, menuju ke tengkuknya, dan mulai menarik tengkuk itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Agar Sungjong tak bisa berkutik juga.

Leher sensitifnya tersentuh. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang dengan cepat menjalari tubuh Sungjong.

Myungsoo mulai meraup dan menghisap berkali-kali bibir Sungjong dengan bibir bawahnya.

Menggigit bibir atasnya lalu menjilatnya dengan cepat, hampir dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sedikit kewalahan, namun tubuh Sungjong mulai bergerak seiring rasa nyaman yang timbul. Ia berpegangan pada jaket Myungsoo. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tak bergerak semakin liar.

"Ngghh!"

 _Oops!_ Justru desahan yang keluar dari sela bibir Sungjong.

Suara desahan yang entah mengapa membuat Myungsoo kian gencar memperdalam ciumannya.

Dada Sungjong menghangat. Ia juga ingin disentuh di bagian itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

Celana Sungjong mulai sesak. Aiissshh! ~ Area selangkangannya? Bagian itu juga sudah ingin di sentuh? Ya ampun, kenapa cepat sekali Lee Sungjong terangsang?

Bagaimana ini? apa Sungjong akan menyentuhnya di hadapan Myungsoo?

Jika dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa dirinya dan Myungsoo berakhir di ranjang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas-tugasnya?

Sebaiknya diselesaikan dulu 'kan?

Sungjong menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah dan mulai mengalirkan keringat. Melepas ciuman panas mereka. Bibirnya kini merekah kemerahan dan mendesah kelelahan.

 _Napsu sekali Myungsoo eoh?_

Sungjong ingin mengatakan pada Myungsoo bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih dulu, setelah itu ia akan bersedia melalukan apa saja dengan Myungsoo, mengingat junior dan hole-nya juga mulai menginginkan hal itu.

"Hyung, aku…"

"Jongie…" Potong Myungsoo dengan terengah-engah.

"Mm?"

"Buka bajumu…"

.

.

 **TBC**

.

hahahahah… XD

ini sengaja aku TBC di adegan itu ~

tunggu selanjutnya yaaaa XD *kabooor* ~


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Rated M (Love, Romance. **NC. Warn: SexScene.** **MyungJong** Shipper/ **BlackLemon** ~ )

(Disclaimer: themselves)

*Ini adalah side story dari Fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya : Our M Scene.

*Rated-nya sama-sama M, dan sama-sama geje. Kkkk~

 **Chapter 2**

.

Just Us

(Side Story of Our M Scene)

.

Previous Story:

 _"_ _Hyung, aku…"_

 _"_ _Jongie…" Potong Myungsoo dengan terengah-engah._

 _"_ _Mm?"_

 _"_ _Buka bajumu…"_

.

.

Sungjong yang ingin menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya lebih dulu, awalnya menolak ketika Myungsoo memintanya buka baju.

Bisa-bisanya Myungsoo minta jatah di saat-saat seperti ini! Pikir Sungjong.

Tetapi, pemirsa. Berhubung tanpa bantuan Myungsoo, tugas-tugas Sungjong dijamin tak akan selesai, maka maknae kita ini akhirnya menurut.

Jadi, begitulah. Sungjong mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Myungsoo saat pinggul lelaki itu bergerak naik-turun di atas selangkangannya.

Perut Sungjong beberapa kali mengejang. Tapi ia menuruti permainan Myungsoo, pinggangnya samar-samar bergerak naik-turun meminta kenikmatan lebih.

Sprei di bawah mereka bergemeresak hingga kusut.

Padahal junior Myungsoo belum memasukinya, namun junior mereka yang sama-sama sudah tegang dan saling bergesek, menimbulkan sensasi yang tak kalah nikmat.

Myungsoo terus bergerak konstan. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk membetulkan posisinya, mengeratkan pelukan Sungjong, lalu kembali bergerak-gerak nikmat di atas kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku mau keluar." Desah Sungjong tiba-tiba.

"Ishh.. cepat sekali."

"Hyung hentikan sebentar." Pinta Sungjong di tengah-tengah gerakan Myungsoo.

"Ck. Keluarkan saja Jongie.."

"Nanti celana hyung kotor." Timpal Sungjong, mengingat Myungsoo baru menurunkan celananya sebatas paha.

Myungsoo tak menjawab, ia justru menunduk dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher kekasihnya itu. Tentu Myungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah area sensitif Sungjong. Pasalnya Sungjong seringkali mendesah lebih keras tiap kali lehernya tersentuh. Manis sekali Sungjongie-nya. Lehernya yang putih dan menggoda, siapa sangka ia begitu sensitif di area itu.

Sungjong semakin kewalahan. Keningnya mengalirkan keringat dingin. Padahal ia sudah bilang kalau sperma-nya mau keluar, tapi Myungsoo malah bermain-main dengan lehernya.

"Nngghhh~"

Myungsoo tersenyum di sela-sela permainannya, Sungjong mendesah makin kentara. Membuatnya semakin ingin bergerak lebih lagi.

"Mendesahlah lebih keras sayang…" Bisik Myungsoo pada leher Sungjong. Membuat Sungjong bergidik geli.

"Hyungg… berhenti seben…hh…taar. eunghh~"

Sungjong menggelinjang. Myungsoo menyerangnya kian cepat.

Area selangkangannya sakit karena terlalu lama menahan cairannya, sementara Myungsoo semakin genjar menyerangnya. Lama-lama Sungjong benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Setetes sperma-nya mengalir keluar, Myungsoo masih bergerak liar. Sungjong mencengkeram kaus Myungsoo dan ia melenguh keras, diiringi seluruh spermanya yang meluncur tak terkendali.

"Aanghhhhh~" Sungjong mendesah lega. Selangkangannya menghangat.

Myungsoo terkekeh. "Banyak sekali." Godanya.

Sungjong cemberut. Sementara pipinya memerah di wajahnya yang mulai sayu. Myungsoo yang menangkap ekspresi itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Wajah sayu yang menandakan Lee Sungjong-nya sudah siap untuk ronde-ronde mereka beberapa jam ke depan.

Tentu saja itu tadi masih pemanasan.

Myungsoo mulai melepas celananya yang sedari tadi hanya turun sepaha. Ada sperma Sungjong di sana. Hangat. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Myungsoo makin semangat.

Sex dengan Sungjong benar-benar menggairahkan. Tubuh ramping Sungjong sangat indah. Apalagi jika mendapat kehangatan dan kenikmatan dari tubuh itu. Membayangkannya saja kadang membuat Myungsoo sulit tidur.

Mengingat bagaimana cara Sungjong mencengkeram pundaknya dengan erat sambil mendesah karena permainan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tersenyum.

"Mesum." Desis Sungjong. Mengomentari senyuman lelaki itu.

Mendengar itu Myungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Lucu sekali kau mengataiku mesum sementara kita sudah pemanasan dan sama-sama telanjang begini.."

Sungjong diam, matanya bulatnya mengikuti gerakan Myungsoo yang kembali mengambil posisi di atas dirinya.

Tangan Myungsoo mengusap kening Sungjong yang basah. Menyibak poni panjangnya, membuat dua mata bulat itu terlihat jelas.

Bahu Sungjong bergerak untuk membenarkan posisinya. Myungsoo meliriknya.

Bahu Sungjong basah karena keringat. Dan leher putih itu. Saat Sungjong memiringkan kepala, kulit leher putihnya terekspos dan seolah memanggil-manggil bibir Myungsoo untuk memberikan kissmark. Dan, jangan lupakan bibir merah Sungjong. Sedikit ciuman saja, akan membuat bibir itu ranum.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sungjong. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingat tugasnya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya segera, tetapi Myungsoo justru mengulur waktu dan hanya memandangi tubuhnya.

"Mm?"

"Tugasku…" Ucapan Sungjong menggantung.

Myungsoo tersenyum. Menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Ia paham. Maka ia segera menurunkan rahangnya dan menekan bibir Sungjong dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan Myungsoo bergerak meraba dada Sungjong, mencari nipple kekasihnya itu. Dan mudah saja. Nipple Sungjong sudah mencuat karena rangsangan dari Myungsoo. Myungsoo memilin bagian itu. Membuat Sungjong membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Saat bibir Sungjong terbuka, Myungsoo langsung meraup bibir itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya seseduktif mungkin. Membuat tubuh Sungjong menghangat.

Sungjong meraih punggung Myungsoo. Di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka, juniornya mulai tegak lagi. Ia ingin Myungsoo segera memuaskannya di bagian itu.

Sementara Myungsoo, menyadari bagian bawah Sungjong mulai mendesak selangkangannya, langsung menurunkan pinggulnya ke bawah. Menekannya. Lalu mulai menggesek pelan.

Sungjong mendesah makin keras. Kesannya yang terburu-buru membuat Myungsoo melepas ciuman mereka dan mendengus tersenyum.

Bibir Myungsoo berpindah ke leher Sungjong. Menggigitnya singkat lalu menghisap kuat-kuat.

Sungjong mendongak. Bibirnya terbuka dan mendesah hebat. Ia meremas rambut Myungsoo.

Dan tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Sungjong membuka kedua kakinya. Lutut Sungjong terangkat dan menyilang di atas pantat Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menoleh, meninggalkan leher Sungjong yang kini memiliki tanda kemerahan dan mengalirkan banyak salivanya.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuh itu ?"

Sungjong menunduk. Rasanya juniornya sudah berkedut dan lututnya mengebas gara-gara menahan diri. Tapi Myungsoo masih sempat menggodanya.

"Hyuungg…" Rengek Sungjong akhirnya.

Myungsoo mengecup bibir Sungjong singkat, kemudian beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya.

Tangan Myungsoo turun. Menangkap junior Sungjong yang sudah tegak. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan telapak tangannya naik-turun.

Dada Sungjong memanas. Mengalir dari bahu menuju perutnya. Pinggangnya kini bergerak pelan naik-turun. Meminta Myungsoo mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak sabaran sih?" Goda Myungsoo lagi. "Kalau kupercepat nanti lecet lho…"

Sungjong mencengkeram sprei. "Lebihh cepatt ,hyungghh… jebal~"

Keringat mengalir di leher Sungjong. Ia benar-benar ingin dipuaskan sekarang, malah Myungsoo terus mengulur-ulur.

Myungsoo akhirnya menurut. Ia mempercepat tangannya. Memuaskan Sungjong.

Tangannya naik-turun makin cepat. Kadang ia meremas sebentar, lalu mengocok lagi. Sungjong memejamkan mata erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aah, hyung…" Desah Sungjong tanpa sadar.

"Hm?" Jawab Myungsoo, tanpa berhenti.

Sungjong menggeleng. Ia tak berniat memanggil hyung-nya itu. Hanya saja gerakan yang Myungsoo lakukan terhadapnya benar-benar nikmat.

"Sudah mau keluar?" Tanya Myungsoo, setengah menggoda. Merasakan junior Sungjong makin menggembung dan gerakan pinggang Sungjong yang makin liar. Kekasihnya itu hampir klimaks.

Sungjong menggigit bibirnya makin keras.

"Jongie, mendesahlah yang keras. Atau aku berhenti di tengah nih…"

"Ahh.. andwee."

Sungjong melenguh singkat. Ia mendesah lemas, tapi tak berhenti.

"Nnggghhh! Hyung… hhhhh." Sungjong mendesah panjang. Disusul spermanya yang mengalir keluar membasahi tangan Myungsoo. Hangat! Sekali lagi, membuat Myungsoo makin bergairah saja.

Myungsoo segera beralih pada kedua paha Sungjong. Mengangkatnya perlahan.

"Tunggu, hyung…" Myungsoo akan langsung masuk? efek klimaks Sungjong bahkan belum hilang dari selangkangannya.

Tapi Myungsoo mana dengar. Ia sibuk menggesekkan ujung juniornya ke bagian luar rectum Sungjong.

Membuat Sungjong mau tak mau harus bersiap diri.

Sungjong merasakan saat junior Myungsoo yang sudah mengeras, perlahan menjejal masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sungjong meremas bantalnya. Tubuhnya hampir merosot saat Myungsoo menarik pinggangnya ke bawah. Paha Sungjong membuka makin lebar, memberi akses. Sementara Myungsoo mendorong-dorong makin seduktif, menusuknya makin jauh ke dalam.

Sweet spot Sungjong tertumbuk. Membuat dirinya memekik keras.

"Lakukan… disana.." Bisik Sungjong. Sensasi di dadanya membuncah.

Myungsoo mencengkeram pinggul Sungjong, lalu menariknya turun, menumbukkan juniornya yang sudah menjejal masuk. Myungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang berulang-ulang, menusuk sweet spot dalam rectum Sungjong dengan keras. Makin dalam. Hingga rectum Sungjong seolah akan menelah juniornya.

Tubuh Sungjong menggelinjang liar, baru saja juniornya dipuaskan Myungsoo, sekarang Myungsoo sedang menyerangnya dengan kenikmatan lain.

Dinding rectumnya terus bergesekan dengan penis Myungsoo. Agak sakit. Tetapi sweet spot-nya berkata lain. Ujung penis Myungsoo yang menumbuk bagian itu terasa sangat nikmat.

Rectumnya tanpa sengaja berkedut menyempit, membuat Myungsoo mengerang singkat. Jika sudah begitu, Myungsoo akan mempercepat gerakannya, menusuknya makin brutal.

"Ngh.. Bagaimana rasanya Jongie?" Myungsoo menyeringai di tengah erangannya.

Sungjong yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata, tak mau menjawab. Jika ia menghiraukan dirty talk dari hyung-nya itu, bisa-bisa ia akan terus terangsang sampai pagi.

"Nikmat sekali bukan? Hm? …"

Seluruh tubuh Sungjong berkeringat. Ia membusungkan dadanya saat spermanya mulai keluar lagi, membasahi rectumnya yang sedang ditumbuk keluar-masuk oleh selangkangan Myungsoo.

Kedua paha Sungjong yang terbuka di antara Myungsoo, mulai bergetar hebat. Belakangan ini sperma-nya keluar banyak sekali.

Myungsoo mendorong tubuhnya lebih keras. Sungjong buru-buru mencengkeram sprei agar tidak kewalahan. Myungsoo selalu lebih gencar menggagahinya tiap kali sperma hangat itu keluar.

Tiba-tiba Myungsoo berhenti. Menghentak satu kali, lalu ia mengerang seperti hewan buas.

Pinggang dan pantat Sungjong sakit.

Ia sadar Myungsoo melakukan semuanya dengan keras kali ini.

Lelaki itu perlahan menunduk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas Sungjong. Kepalanya bersandar di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungjong. Membuat nafas Myungsoo yang terengah menerpa dadanya.

Junior Myungsoo masih berkedut di dalam dirinya. Belum ada cairan yang keluar dari sana. Dan Sungjong tahu persis, itu artinya Myungsoo masih akan bermain berjam-jam lagi.

"Sungjongie…?" panggilnya.

Sungjong melirik ke arah Myungsoo yang tiduran di lehernya.

"Aku punya permintaan.."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Aku…" Myungsoo mengerjap. Keringatnya jatuh dari keningnya. "Aku ingin, kalau kita sedang tidak bisa bertemu, kau mau melakukan phonesex denganku…"

"Ehh?"

Myungsoo memeluk bahu kekasihnya. "Kalau kita sedang sama-sama sibuk dan aku kangen, lalu ingin melakukan sex denganmu, bagaimana? Selama ini aku selalu masturbasi sendirian kalau kau sibuk dengan sekolah…"

Sungjong merengut. Mendapat pengakuan semacam itu dari Myungsoo. Kekasihnya ini memang kadang sangat aneh.

"Mumpung kita lagi begini, makanya aku berani bilang. Kau cukup angkat telepon-ku dan mendesahlah yaa?"

"Lalu apa bedannya dengan suaraku mendesah atau tidak?"

"Tentu beda!" Ujar Myungsoo sengit. Mengingat sudah berapa kali ia memuaskan kejantanannya sendiri tanpa Sungjong. "Anggap saja aku sedang memasukkan penis-ku ke dalammu.. yaa?"

Sungjong tak mengerti. Ia membayangkan hal itu dalam kepalanya. Menelefon Myungsoo sambil mendesah, sementara Myungsoo juga mendesah nikmat di seberang sana. Bisa-bisa Sungjong ikut-ikutan terangsang.

"Bu…bukankah lebih baik langsung ketemuan saja?" Wajah Sungjong memerah.

"Yaa! Sudah berapa kali kau sibuk dengan tugasmu dan mengabaikan teleponku? Bagaimana bisa ketemu kalau dihubungi saja susah. Makanya, sekarang aku minta padamu, paling tidak angkat teleponku yaa?"

Sungjong berpikir. Dan mencoba mengerti. Sudah untung Myungsoo tidak memaksanya datang ketika kekasihnya itu sedang 'kangen'. Itu artinya Myungsoo memahami Sungjong yang kadang sibuk mendadak. Sekedar berhubungan lewat telepon, mungkin tak ada salahnya.

"Boleh deh.."

"Janji?" Myungsoo langsung girang. Dan Sungjong mengangguk. Membuatnya makin girang.

Myungsoo bergerak, menumpukan tangannya di samping bahu Sungjong. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga merekam wajahmu yang sedang mendesah?"

"Ha? ANDWE!" Sungjong melotot. "Kau ini mesum sekali!"

Myungsoo terkekeh. Sungjong-nya salah tingkah. Meski sebenarnya tadi itu ide bagus, merekam wajah Sungjong dengan rambutnya yang sexy berantakan. ( *_*)d

Ia mendekap Sungjong, memeluknya erat, sebelum mulai kembali mengayunkan pinggulnya pada tubuh kekasihnya yang juga memulai desahannya kembali.

.

.

 **00.30 a.m**

MyungJong yang seharusnya sedang membersihkan tubuh mereka di kamar mandi malah keterusan melanjutkan adegan ranjang mereka. Hanya saja kali ini di bathup. Membuat banyak riak air di sekitar tubuh mereka berdua.

Sungjong duduk di atas selangkangan Myungsoo dengan junior lelaki itu tegak di dalam rectum-nya. Sungjong bergerak maju-mundur dengan pelan. Tangannya mengepal erat bertumpu pada perut Myungsoo. Sebenarnya ia sudah kelelahan. Berjam-jam di ranjang tadi sudah sangat menguras tenaga. Enam kali klimaks karena perbuatan Myungsoo, sekarang masih harus melakukannya lagi karena Myungsoo tak berhenti menggodanya dengan dirty talk yang membuatnya kembali terangsang hebat.

Sperma Myungsoo entah sudah berapa kali meluncur di dalam tubuh Sungjong. Selangkangan Myungsoo yang panas. Air di bathup semakin gencar beriak. Sungjong semakin sulit berhenti.

Kalau begini caranya, meski tidak sex selama sebulan, dirinya pasti tahan.

.

.

 **02.00 a.m**

"INI GARA-GARA HYUNG! POKOKNYA GARA-GARA HYUNG!" Sungjong hampir menangis sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rambutnya masih basah karena tadi ia keramas.

Lama-lama pensil di tangan Sungjong bisa patah karena digenggam sambil marah-marah.

Myungsoo yang sedang duduk di belakang Sungjong, atau lebih tepatnya sedang memangku Sungjong, hanya tertawa sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mianhae~ Siapa suruh mau kuajak ke kamar?"

"POKOKNYA SELESAIKAN TUGASKU! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" Sungjong benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Tugasnya belum selesai. Ia belum tidur dan sekarang sudah hampir pagi.

"Iya… iya. Kau tak perlu mengerjakannya lagi. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan mengerjakan semuanya. Lagipula besok kuliahku siang. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku ,ya?"

Sungjong merengut. Lalu bangkit berdiri. Menuju kamar Myungsoo untuk segera tidur.

Tapi sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu, ia berbalik dan berkata keras-keras. "Awas kau Kim Myungsoo! Sebulan ke depan aku akan sibuk! Tidak ada sex! Tidak ada phonesex juga! Dan malam ini kau tidur di sofa!"

BLAM..

"APA! SUNGJONGIE? APA KATAMU?"

End!

.

.

.

hahahahah *author tertawa nista*

chapter pertama tak ada adegan NC, tapi semua NC tercurah di sini wkwkwk~ XD

untuk Myungsoo, sungguh tak ada jatah buatmu selama sebulan wahai visual :')

sebab di Our M Scene sudah tertulis begitu (y)

Ingat, ini cuma Side Story dari Our M Scene (y)

jadi harusnya kalian baca itu dulu -_-)~

oke! **Review ?**


End file.
